AloneTimeShipping
by Ethan Gold Hibi-Kun
Summary: Rose's POV of her and Gold's 'Alone Time'. I can't rate but I'm guessing it's "T". C: Hope you enjoy!


Paste yo

AloneTimeShipping (Gold x OC Rose) FF. Author; D; This is so belated it's not even funny. I swear to arceus! GRRR Lyra; That's what you get for not being able to decide on what to write, Hibiki~! Tee-hee~! Try your best next time though to decide, okay? Author; Oka- Hibiki..? Lyra; Well you're not using the 'Official' Jap name's for anyone so why not just call yourself that..? I mean you got Gold-Kun and Ethan-Kun so why not? Author; err- umm.. I-I guess you're right. . . Lyra; GREAT! Hibiki it is! *Fistpump's* DISCLAMER TIME! Ahem! Hibiki-chan does not own Poket Monster Special or us! The game guy's and Gal's! He just has us perform for your entertainment! So be entertained for me, okay!? :) Author; W-Wait! You know you're a game chara- Lyra; WE'LL DISCUSS THIS LATER, IT'S GOLD-KUN AND ROSE-SAN'S TIME TO SHINE!

Alonetime. - He was a ruffian. I was told. He was a flirt. That I learned. He was no good. I was informed. He was... Him. That, I loved... Silver and Crystal, His best friend's, alway's told me the bad thing's about him. I never listened to them. "He's a jerk." Silver told. "He's a pervert." Crystal repeated. "You know this-" Silver started. "So why don't you listen?" Crystal finnished. I couldn't take it. So I decided to ask them something different one day. I pondered over this for abit. Taking in the information they laid out for me from past conversation's, and then came to a realization. "True" I spoke. My voice determined to ask this and see what they had to say. "He is everything you say but.." I held the word's in my mouth for a moment. Hoping they would coopperate and not get mad. "What are.. The good thing's you notice about him..?" They both looked (Shocked?) "W-Well.." Crystal tried to find a responce to my question. Just like I though. They only focused on the NEGATIVE thing's about him. They hadn't even CONSIDERED he was nice guy. "He's sweet." I told them. They wouldn't know this, but when we were alone. During those special brief moment's we had together, I knew. Durring our "Alone Time" (as he out it) He showed me an entire new side to me. During those few moment's he wasn't "That bad boy", "That ungrateful kid", "That wannabe cool guy",(And the word I hated most) "That PLAYER". I hated it, Because they DIDN'T know how SWEET he was. How KIND he could be. How LOVING he trully was. And.. I felt warm.. and.. my heart beat's faster just KNOWING that out of every girl he's been with I alone knew how he was.. That I knew that side he hasn't shown to anyone. Not even his Friend's.

After our talk I had finnaly, FINNALY, Convinced both Silver and Crystal to believe me. This was true as the next time they saw him, While he was talking (Flirting) to some cute girl, I noticed they they weren't as harsh with him. And afterward's Silver even took Crystal away and left us alone. He took my hand and led me back home where we climbed up the roof and did what we alway's did alone (Till nightfall that is). We talked. Not Flirting or Kissing, just simply talking. "Hey.. Gold?" I asked that same night while we climbed back into the house through my room. "Yeah?" He turned to me, Amber meeting Scarlet, nothing but kindness showing in either. "... Why.. Why do you only do this with me..?" He looked to the ground. ".. What do you mean?" He didn't know I was warned by every girl (EVERY SINGLE ONE) he's dated that he's no good. They told me everything. The sweet moment's they had, their argument's be it big or small, and even all of his flirty line's. But not one said anything about them just talking, enjoying their time together.. I knew he only did this with me.. But why..? "I mean.. I've been told thing's.. About you.. That weren't nice.. By all the girl's you've been with. But not one's said.. You and them did this with them... Why?" I saw a smile grow on his lip's as he wrapped his arm's around me "Easy.." He leaned in close to me, I could feel his breath against my neck "It's because unlike them, I think I'm in love with you.." Word's couldn't find their way to my mouth. I wrapped my arm's around him and whispered back "Well.. I think I love you too..." We stood there like that for awhile. Hugging eachother in a way only few people understand. It's hard to explain but I'll try.. Do you know that feeling you get when you hang onto your favorite stuffed toy when you're scared at night..? The safe feeling you get? One that make's you think nothing can hurt you? It's like that. Only better.

Year's pass by and I still remember those word's. Gold and I are still together and we still talk like we did long ago, this time abit more intimate. I trully think I love him.. I stare down at a box in my hand which I had recieved just this morning.. On my birthday.. It's content's being nothing more than a stone.. A gold and silver ring attached to a red ruby shaped like a Rose. On the inside is engraved word's that say... "Will you marry me?" And an answer that is completely obvious. I stand up and walk toward my fiance saying something I knew would be repeated later on.. "... I do." - Author; I think I did better... Maby. Lyra; Yeah, yeah. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway's congrat's, Rose! Author; U-Umm, Lyra..? Lyra; Yeah? Author; Their not really engaged. Lyra; Yeah they are you just wrote i- Athor; Exactly. This isin't true... Lyra; WHAT!? But I wanted to be the flower girl! Author; Maby one day ^^;; Sorry~! Lyra; Harumph. :I Author; A-Anyway I also Don't own Rose. She's sister's OC (Original Character). This is for Rose's Birthday which has long since passed! I'm Sorry Tokiwa-nee! Hope you enjoyed it!

ur document here...


End file.
